From the state of the art, it is known to, for automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, in particular for multi-ratio transmissions, adapt the filling pressure of a shifting element to be shifted on the basis of the evaluation of rotational speed signals during the activation of a gear stage (i.e., during the engagement of the gear), in order to increase shifting comfort and the shifting quality over the service life of the transmission. Through the filling pressure adaptation, unwanted deviations in the shifting process, which arise, for example, due to component tolerances for cost and manufacturing reasons, from changes to the coefficient of friction of multi-disks and mechanical wear in the transmission are taken into account and compensated.
For new transmissions, according to the state of the art, individual gearshifts are taken into account for the purpose of adaptation, in order to achieve a clear allocation and thus a reliable adaptation.
However, if new vehicles comprising an automatic transmission or an automated transmission are moved or maneuvered at the end of the assembly line or prior to delivery to the customer, the operation of the reverse is often performed. Thereby, a change in the driving position from the driving position D to R or in reverse, without an interim gearshift of the P or N position, is carried out. Thereby, in a disadvantageous manner, the filling pressure adaptation operations of the shifting elements, which are of high importance for new transmissions, are prevented or impaired.
This means that the gear engagement operations at the start of the commissioning of a new automatic transmission or an automated transmission are not evaluated or not subject to a filling pressure adaptation, which leads to the fact that shifting quality is improved only after delivery to the end customer, and not at the factory or at the dealer.